Delicious Lemonade
by Talonshade
Summary: A series of mature-rated one-shots involving some of our favorite cats doing the deed...
1. Lionblaze x Jayfeather

**Welcome, she-cats and gentletoms, to Delicious Lemonade, a Warriors collection of one-shot involving cats having sex.**

 **First off, we'll be starting with some enticing incest between two prophetic brothers, two that we all know quite well as being some of the most beloved, and most hated cats in all of the series.**

 **Requests are welcomed, but, please, request canon cats only.**

 **Proceed at your own will.**

* * *

 **\- Delicious Lemonade: Lionblaze x Jayfeather**

* * *

"Come on, we're going herb-gathering."

Lionblaze stumbled backward as his brother pushed passed him at the camp's entrance. The golden tabby rolled his eyes but went to place his caught prey on the fresh-kill pile before bounding after the medicine cat.

"What kind of herbs are we looking for?" He asked as they padded along.

Jayfeather shrugged. "Anything, really." The blind tom said. "While I could do harvesting some extra catmint for the cold seasons, I'm only low on borage at the moment; I hadn't restocked when Cinderheart stopped needing it."

Even without his powers, Jayfeather could sense his brother's mood shift at the mention of his mate.

"Something wrong?" The gray tabby questioned.

"How did you... ugh, nevermind." Lionblaze sighed. "It's just... we're having a bit of a fight at the moment."

Jayfeather's whiskers twitched. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" Lionblaze exclaimed defensively. "Now that the kits are apprentices, and it's that time of the season, well... she's in one of her moods."

"And she won't let you get any." The medicine cat deduced. "Makes sense."

His brother's tail drooped exaggeratively. "Yeah."

Jayfeather shrugged. "Just give it a few days for the heat to really kick in and she'll be all over you."

Lionblaze groaned. "But, I don't know if I can last that long!" He exclaimed. "The scent... it's just too intoxicating!"

"At least _you'll_ be able to do something about it," Jayfeather muttered.

The larger tabby cocked his head. "What does that mean?"

"I'm blind, Lionblaze."

Lionblaze hesitated. "Y-Yes...?"

Jayfeather rolled his light-blue eyes. "That means my other senses are heightened more than the standard cat. I can practically smell heat scents from halfway across the territory."

The golden tabby frowned. "But, you can do something about it."

"Um, no, I can't." The medicine cat drawled. "You know, that's kind of against the whole 'medicine cat code'."

"No, it's not."

Jayfeather looked in Lionblaze's direction in disbelief. "You haven't been getting into my catmint supply again, have you?"

Lionblaze scoffed in mock offense. "That was once, once!" He pointed out. "And, no, I have not. The code only says that you can't take a mate, but it doesn't say anything about the actual deed."

His brother paused. "And you're just telling me this _now?"_

The other shrugged unapologetically. "I thought our all-knowing medicine cat would have noticed the loopholes." He said sarcastically.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Whatever, it's not like there's any she-cat I could, nor, would, want."

By now, the duo had arrived at the Abandoned Twoleg-Nest, home to Jayfeather's miniature herb garden. Lionblaze stopped in his tracks, an odd smile on his face, as Jayfeather proceeded into the nest. "You don't have to wait outside, just make sure you don't step on my plants." The gray tabby called back as he noticed the other wasn't with him.

Lionblaze innocently sat down, still smiling as he swept his tail over his paws. "No, I think I'll stay here."

Jayfeather flicked his ear, sensing something off about his brother's tone. "Whatever." He muttered with a shrug.

"Now, let's see what's going on here." The medicine cat mumbled to himself. "Everything seems to be doing just fine, and the catmint is growing abundantly well." He smiled, leaning down towards the deliciously smell plant. "I'll just nip a few of these and-"

The tabby was cut short as something much larger barreled into him.

He unsheathed his claws, ready to defend himself against the attacker. "What- Lionblaze!" He snarled, recognizing the attacker's scent. "What in StarClan's name are you doing? This isn't a playground for kits, you could ruin my herbs!" The gray tom scolded his brother.

Lionblaze rolled his eyes. "Herbs, herbs, herbs." He mimicked. "Come on, Jayfeather, lighten up once in awhile."

Jayfeather glared at his sightlessly. "I am lightened up, I- What are you doing?" He questioned as he felt his brother's long tail snake between his legs.

"Me?" Lionblaze asked innocently. "Oh, nothing, just playing around with my little brother like we're a couple of kits." He explained with a chuckle, though his tail swished around Jayfeather's underside.

"Lionblaze..." Jayfeather growled, stiffening as he felt a prod to his sensitive area.

Lionblaze's eyes lit up as he realized he'd found what he'd been looking for.

"Lionblaze, _what_ are you doing?" The gray tabby demanded.

The warrior didn't respond as he continued to prod at his brother's sheath with his tail. Jayfeather squirmed uselessly, as his brother's muscles were far more developed to hold him down. He frowned, feeling genuine unease at the situation. "Lionblaze, please-"

"We already talked about this, Jay, the code doesn't say anything about you actually being able to mate."

"This isn't about that code, Lionblaze!" He exclaimed. "You're my brother, for StarClan's sake, this is wrong!"

Lionblaze let out a snort. "So? Half the clan is related at this point- I'd bet my tail that even Squirrelflight and Bramblestar share blood." He pointed out.

Jayfeather sneered at the thought. "Possibly, but at least they weren't born from the same parents into the same litter!"

Though he couldn't see it, Jayfeather could sense his brother roll his amber eyes, though he didn't relent.

His ears felt hot and he flattened them as his member began poking out of its sheath. He shivered as the soft fur of Lionblaze's tail ticked the sensitive organ, a feeling the medicine cat was quite unfamiliar with.

Jayfeather squirmed again. "Why are you trying, we both know that you're not strong enough to push me off of you." Lionblaze pointed out.

It was true, they both knew it, and Jayfeather was left cursing to StarClan for letting him be in this situation.

At this point, his member had fully exposed itself despite the tabby's mental protests. "C-Come on, Lionblaze, this isn't you." Jayfeather pleaded. "Don't let the lust take control, you'll end up doing something you'll regret."

He heard his brother chuckle, and his ear fur tickled from the other's breath as the golden tom leaned his head down to whisper. "Trust me, dear brother., neither of us will be regretting this..."

With those words, Lionblazed wrapped his tail around Jayfeather's member, lightly squeezing it as he moved the appendage up and down.

Jayfeather suppressed a small noise; despite the terrible situation, it _did_ feel pleasurable. He shook his head, snapping his mind out of it; he couldn't- he wouldn't find pleasure in his own brother violating him!

Lionblaze noticed the medicine cat's struggle. "It's okay, Jay." He whispered, sincerity in his voice. "You don't need to keep it in."

That tone of voice... it was one that Jayfeather remembered from their kithood; whenever Jayfeather would get scared, Lionblaze, as well as their late sister, Hollyleaf, would always comfort him, and it was that exact tone of voice that the lion-like tom would use.

He wasn't sure why, but that was all it took to rid the medicine cat of his worries.

Jayfeather's tense muscles relaxed, and he closed his blind, blue eyes.

Lionblaze purred. "I knew you'd enjoy it." He said triumphantly. "Now, to step things up a notch."

The tabby got up off of the other, trusting that he wouldn't run away, before pushing Jayfeather onto his back. The gray tabby willingly kept his legs spread apart, giving Lionblaze the perfect view of his thick, pink member.

He sat before the other tom's member, leaning his head down before giving it a nice, long, gentle lick.

Jayfeather's breath caught in his throat at the feeling of his brother's warm, rough tongue bathing his most sensitive area.

Lionblaze licked it again, just as lightly as before so as not to harm the other. It was odd, but he found himself enjoying the salty taste of his brother's pre-cum as it formed at the tip.

The gray tabby's legs twitched and his hips flexed at the wonderful feeling as Lionblaze continued. "L-Lionblaze, I- I'm-"

His brother smirked, withdrawing his tongue, denying the tabby's quick release.

Jayfeather involuntarily whined.

"Now, now, dear brother. Now comes the best part."

Lionblaze pushed Jayfeather back onto his four paws, where the gray tom instinctively raised his tail. At this, Lionblaze couldn't help but chuckle. "One would think you were a she-cat in heat."

Jayfeather purred lustfully, ear-tips flushed as he replied. "I think I am."

Lionblaze's amber eyes glittered as he climbed onto the other's back, grabbing the gray tabby's scruff in his mouth. He shuffled around, lining himself up with his brother's entrance before pausing. "This is going to hurt." He explained, words muffled through Jayfeather's fur.

Jayfeather braced himself. "I know, I'm ready."

Paws planted firmly on the ground, Lionblaze pushed forward, entering the other.

His brother hissed as Lionblaze's barbs stabbed at his walls, not built for this kind of activity. He gritted his teeth, claws flexing at the grass below.

Eventually, the pain died down, and Lionblaze continued thrusting into and then out of him.

A few thrusts later, and Jayfeather was enjoying it. "Mrr-ow!" He cried out as Lionblaze jabbed his spot, confused yet excited by the sudden burst of pleasure.

Lionblaze was purring madly, realizing that what he'd done was good. He thrust in and out of his brother, aiming for the pleasurable spot.

Soon, he felt himself get close to release, though he didn't want it to be over quite yet as he pulled out before thrusting back only halfway in, teasing them both.

Jayfeather was quickly sick of the teasing. "L-Lionblaze!" He whined, his member pulsing with pleasure. "Just do it!"

Lionblaze smirked. "Do what, exactly?"

The gray tabby growled, embarrassed at his brother's attempts to get him to beg... and the fact that it worked. "F-Finish it! Mate me and make me-"

His words were cut off as Lionblaze thrust into him quickly and deeply.

Jayfeather gasped as his spot was struck by such intensity. His member twitched and jumped as he felt his first-ever orgasm, seed spraying onto the ground below.

The ferocity of his orgasm caused his hole to flex around Lionblaze's own member, milking him of his own seed as he released inside of his brother. "Ah~ J-Jayfeather!" He moaned, hips twitching weakly as he rode it out.

The other mewled like a kitten as felt his insides fill up.

Finally, the last bits of their cum had been milked from them, leaving them panting and exhausted from their act.

Lionblaze breathed heavily as he pulled out of his brother, his member retreating back into its sheath.

Jayfeather collapsed to the ground, followed by Lionblaze landing on top of him.

The golden tabby rested his chin on the other's shoulder. "Wasn't so bad after all, was it?"

Jayfeather narrowed his blind eyes, common sense beginning to return to him. "This never happened, understood?"

"I read you loud and clear, Jay."

"...Don't call me that..."

* * *

 **A tad too short for my liking, but it's good enough for a start, I'd say.**

 **Like I said, go ahead and leave a request if you'd like, and only request canon characters.**

 **I hope all of you enjoyed that the like I did ;) and don't forget to leave me some feedback so that I may improve!**

 **~ Talonshade**


	2. Bramble x Squirrel x Alder

**Welcome back, she-cats and gentletoms, to Delicious Lemonade!**

 **This lemonade was requested by:** Droth22

 **Now, a fair warning for this chapter, I have only read the first two books of AVoS, and even that was a long time ago, meaning that I am still a tad-bit unfamiliar with Alderheart's personality. I apologize if I portray him incorrectly, and I will do the best that I can with the knowledge that I possess.**

 **But, enough rambling, let's proceed to the deed!**

* * *

 **\- Delicious Lemonade: Bramblestar x Squirrelflight x Alderheart**

* * *

Alderheart sighed to himself as he trudged through the forest, a bundle of recently-collected herbs hanging from his mouth.

Things were tough, right now, what with Darktail and his group taking over ShadowClan, and now, this whole thing with SkyClan...

The tabby let out a frustrated growl as he lashed his tail.

Why did _he_ have to have a part in all of this?

Why couldn't _he_ just live a normal cat's life?

Alderheart flattened his ears; if you were the legendary Firestar's kin, then your life was never normal.

"Ahh!"

Alderheart paused midstep, ears perking up as he had a noise... a moan? Was there some cat in trouble?

The medicine cat quickened his pace, following the direction of the noise as he heard it again.

He paused, hesitating as he neared a large bush; he had a feeling that the source of the noise was behind this bush, but he also had a feeling that he shouldn't take a look.

Alderheart shook his head, if this was a cat in danger then there was no time to hesitate.

Slowly, the tabby stuck his head into the bush, checking out the scene.

There was no cat in danger- in fact, it was quite the opposite, though Alderheart didn't realize it yet.

In the small clearing behind the big bush was a bushy-tail, dark-ginger she-cat that the medicine cat could recognize as his mother, Squirrelflight. The ThunderClan deputy was on her back, with her legs spread open as the dark-brown, tabby form of his father, Bramblestar sat between them with his head lowered.

"Ahh!" Squirrelflight let out another moan.

Alderheart blinked, confused since it sure didn't seem like either of the two cats were in pain.

After a few heartbeats, the medicine cat's face dropped in horror as the realization began to dawn on him. He quickly pulled back, feeling his entire face heat up as he prayed to StarClan they neither of his parents had seen him.

He dropped the herbs he'd still been holding, and he shook his head frantically, hoping to get rid of the imagery he had witnessed.

Of all the scenarios that he could have found, he just had to have stumbled upon his parents... in an act of intimacy!

Alderheart's ears were flat against his head, what could he do now?

Well, the obvious answer would have been to simply leave, go back to camp, and forget everything he had seen... and yet, something inside of the tom told him not to.

He frowned curiously, sniffing the air as a sweet scent hit his senses. It was quite... intoxicating, and the tabby could feel something inside of him begin to stir. Was this the 'irresistible scent' that he had overheard some of the toms talk about one day?

Despite the voice in his head screaming at him to turn around and walk away, Alderheart decided to stay.

There was now a small gap between the leaves of the bush- it must have formed after he had stuck his head through. The gap was small, but it provided an excellent view of the scene on the other side.

Alderheart leaned closer, soaking in the scent as he continued to watch...

 **~ D ~ E ~ L ~ I ~ C ~ I ~ O ~ U ~ S ~ ~ ~ L ~ E ~ M ~ O ~ N ~ A ~ D ~ E ~**

Squirrelflight was purring loudly as she thrust her hips up to meet the tom's tongue. "Oh, Bramblestar!" She moaned.

Bramblestar smirked, prodding his deputy's hole with a folded tongue- a trick that he learned after their first few sessions; it kept the bristles of his tongue from hurting the she-cat's sensitive walls.

The tabby withdrew his head, causing his partner to let out a sound of protest.

He rose to his paws, towering over Squirrelflight as the other's eyes roamed over his massive body- though she focused particularly on his southern regions, where a bright, pink organ stood out amongst his darkly-colored pelt.

Squirrelflight quickly rolled herself over onto her paws, and she raised her hind until it pressed against her mate's stomach. "Take me, big boy." She cooed lustfully.

Bramblestar's eyes glimmered. "With pleasure." He grunted in a husky tone.

The leader lurched forward, firmly planting his forepaws on either side of the she-cat and he roughly grabbed her scruff.

Lining himself up, Bramblestar thrust his hips, penetrating the ginger she-cat...

 **~ D ~ E ~ L ~ I ~ C ~ I ~ O ~ U ~ S ~ ~ ~ L ~ E ~ M ~ O ~ N ~ A ~ D ~ E ~**

Meanwhile, the peeping tom's mind had been fully taken over by lust as he watched the older cats.

He shifted, staying as quiet as possible as he sat back on his rump, legs sprawled.

Before him, in all of its glory, was his fully exposed member. He'd looked at in awe- sure, he may have awoken once or twice with it hanging out, stiff as a stick, but he had never taken the time to actually look at it.

It was... odd, to say the least. Much like his father's, it's bright, pink coloration contrasted against the darkness of his fur.

Alderheart shivered with pleasure as a small breeze passed by, striking the wet organ. His eyes widened as he watched it twitch slightly, and a small drop of... something, began to form at the tip.

He glanced back up through the bushes as he heard his mother let out a hiss of pain. His father was now hunched over the she-cats back, and his jaws clenched her scruff firmly. The older cats stayed still, seemingly awaiting something.

The medicine cat looked back down at himself, and, hesitantly, placed a paw upon his member. He moved his paw along the shaft, towards the head of it.

As the smooth pads of his paws grazed over each spiney-barb, Alderheart let out a faint sigh at the feeling.

The tom quickly glanced back through the hole, praying that his parents hadn't heard him.

It seemed that they hadn't, as the two were busy with their own act...

 **~ D ~ E ~ L ~ I ~ C ~ I ~ O ~ U ~ S ~ ~ ~ L ~ E ~ M ~ O ~ N ~ A ~ D ~ E ~**

"Mmm... Bramblestar..." Squirrelflight moaned as her mate thrust his wonderful member into her.

Bramblestar growled, pound his hips roughly against the she-cat's own as her tight walls squeezed him. "Hngh..." He groaned, increasing his pace.

The ginger she-cat below him was purring wilding, grinding back against each thrust. "Aah! Harder!"

The tabby smirked; if it was harder she wanted, then it was harder she'd get. He tensed his muscles, claws digging into the grass beneath them as his grip on her scruff tightened.

"T-Take it!" He growled, though his words were muffled.

"O-Oh!" Squirrelflight panted. "Yes, Bramblestar!"

Her moans spurned him on as he thrust with as much ferocity as he could muster.

"Bramblestar!" His mate moaned his name loudly.

"B-Bramblestar!" Squirrelflight repeated, moan trailing off into a gasp as her pleasure overwhelmed her. "Ah!"

The dark tabby huffed as he felt the she-cat's walls squeeze him harder as she came. With one last thrust, he buried his member deep inside of her as his own orgasm took him. "Squirrelflight!" He cried, releasing her scruff as his cum pumped into her.

Their hips twitched against the other's weakly as their high slowly came to a halt.

They were left breathing heavily as Bramblestar pulled himself out of his mate, his member softening before quickly retreating back into his sheath.

Squirrelflight collapsed, legs weak from her powerful orgasm.

Her mate gently sank to the ground, laying on her.

"I love you..." She murmured blissfully.

"I love you too..." Bramblestar purred, licking his mate's ear lovingly...

 **~ D ~ E ~ L ~ I ~ C ~ I ~ O ~ U ~ S ~ ~ ~ L ~ E ~ M ~ O ~ N ~ A ~ D ~ E ~**

Alderheart panted as he stroked his member quickly, eyes focused on the action happening on the other side of the bush. He could feel a pressure building inside of him, and it was demanding to be released.

He watched as his father bucked wildly into his mother, and each moan they cried out gave him his own small surge of pleasure.

As his father gave one final thrust before releasing Squirrelflight's scruff and crying out, Alderheart knew they'd reached their peak.

The thought was too much for the medicine cat, and his gaze tore away from the sight as he focused on his member.

The pressure inside of him had exploded, and his paw slipped away as Alderheart tried forcing back his pleasurable gasps.

"Ha-aah!" He moaned breathily. His legs twitched, his member twitched, and his hips jerked as he orgasmed. Milky-clear fluid shot out of his member and onto his stomach, he'd have to clean that off before he went back to camp.

The sensation lasted for only a few heartbeats, though it felt a lot longer to Alderheart.

The tabby took deep, heavy breaths as his pleasure finally faded. His back ached from sitting in his position for so long.

He glanced back through the hole in the bushes, seeing his parents laying there, breathing heavily.

Alderheart's face heated quickly, feeling guilty about watching them and... enjoying himself in the process. Shakily, he got to his paws and snatched up the herbs- the whole reason he had even been in the forest, to begin with- and snuck away to head back to camp.

The medicine cat paused, remembering the liquid on his stomach. Looks like he'd have to make a long trip down to the lake first to clean off...

* * *

 **This turned out pretty nice, I think, and it only took me... six months to write!**

 **So, go ahead and leave a request if you'd like, but I'll only accept canon characters! You can include a scenario too if you want to be written a certain way, otherwise, I'll just write it however I want.**

 **I hope all of you enjoyed that the like I did ;) and don't forget to leave me some feedback so that I may improve!**

 **~ Talonshade**


End file.
